


Техническая поддержка

by whisky_soda



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для команды Espionage на ФБ-201618.07.2016Бета: Кицуне





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Espionage на ФБ-2016  
> 18.07.2016  
> Бета: Кицуне

— Я не просто специальный агент ЦРУ, я тайный агент от бога. Я с рождения умел маскироваться так, что врачи путали меня с другими детьми. Когда мне был один год, мой IQ был равен 130. Мне не нужно было учиться, но ради приличия я получил чертов диплом, а потом еще один, а потом еще. На шестом я сбился со счета. Я научился рисовать, ходить по воде, я могу написать слово «дышишь» как настоящий русский и могу без запинки просклонять любое числительное, а однажды я чуть не стал победителем Voice, но мне пришлось уйти, чтобы не засветиться.  
— А я видела Элвиса Пресли, — пожала плечами Сьюзан Купер, неторопливо катя тележку вперед по опустевшему школьному коридору. — A little less conversation, a little more action please… — фальшиво она напевала себе под нос.  
— Врешь, — шипение Форда в наушник слилось с техническими помехами. Послышалась отдаленная ругань, вопли и звук пощечины. Сьюзан сбилась с ритма песенки, махнула рукой и взяла новую ноту.  
— Мать моя, Сьюзан, откуда здесь тараканы? Ты ничего не говорила про тараканов!  
— Хм, — Сьюзан остановилась возле двери учительской и послала воздушный поцелуй в камеру, — думаю, из технологического отдела, — притоптывая одной ногой, предположила она и открыла дверь. — Они как-то разводили тараканов с нано-камерами. И это было между летучими мышами-дронами и дрессированными на протяжку тонких кабелей крысами. Ты должен был быть в курсе.  
— Шэрон мне не говорила! — воинственно рявкнул Форд.  
— Да, не говорила. Она орала об этом, — Сьюзан вкатила тележку в кабинет и осторожно закрыла за собой дверь. Она глубоко вздохнула.  
— Да не напрягайся ты так, — беспечно заявил Форд, — на камерах тебя нет, а у охраны внеплановая премьера «Игры престолов». Вот повезло же чертякам! Впрочем, чего это я, я ведь был на самих съемках. И знаю, чем закончится дело. Мартин рассказал. Хочешь книжку с автографом?  
— Кстати, — вклинилась Сьюзан, разворачивая инструменты для вскрытия сейфа, — на разработку этих тараканов, на зарплату их дрессировщику, камеры и все такое ушел не один миллион долларов. Будь аккуратен, — ехидно добавила она, припоминая, как после последнего побега насекомых и бойни в аналитическом отделе они с Нэнси отлавливали тараканов, похожих на их убитых собратьев. Не хотелось лишаться премии.  
— Им стоило отдать эти деньги мне, — пыхтел Форд. От резкого шипения в ухе Сьюзан поморщилась. — Я умею разговаривать с животными. Однажды я встретился с медведем-шатуном, и мы нашли с ним общий язык. Друзьями стали, другими словами. До сих пор о нем помню, письма пишу. Я бегал по Африке с львиным прайдом, плавал с акулами…  
— И летал на лианах как Тарзан, — пробормотала под нос Сьюзан, выжидая, когда программа-взломщик считает код. Через секунду на экране высветилась дата рождения директора. Сьюзан закатила глаза, натянула перчатку и распахнула дверцу сейфа.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — настороженно спросил Форд. — Это была секретная миссия.  
— Элвис рассказал, — Сьюзан вытащила папки и, отбросив фотографии с корпоратива, стопку ученических шпаргалок, любовную переписку с секретаршей, медсестрой и географом, оставила у себя бухгалтерскую книгу. — Она у меня, — по-деловому коротко доложила Сьюзан.  
— Вижу! — из наушника по-прежнему доносился гвалт. — О Боже мой, Сьюзан, я убил одного…  
— Не делай меня своей соучастницей и попрощайся с премией.  
— Ха! Да я знаток генетики! Иди сюда, рыженький, иди к папочке, я тебя клонирую, и никто не заметит.  
— Тебе придется оплатить похороны насекомого, выплатить моральный ущерб техникам, успокоить нашего биолога и не забыть, что у каждого таракана было свое имя. Кстати, потом еще курс у штатного психолога непременно, нет ли в тебе затаенного гнева, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Сьюзан. Она вытащила из кармана инсулиновый шприц и раскрыла отверстие с мини-фотокамерой.  
— Однажды я… — вдохновенно начал Форд. — Так, что у тебя там?  
— Наш милый директор тот еще наркобарон, — Сьюзан мрачно перелистнула очередную страницу и сделала фотографию.  
— Он не мог действовать в одиночку. Скорее всего, у него есть сообщники. Я так и знал, что это тот историк, что шлепнул тебя. Это было предупреждение! Сьюзан, ты не можешь больше оставаться там одна. Тебе нужен профессионал! Напарник!  
— У меня нет напарника.  
— У тебя есть я!  
— Перелом руки, растяжение связок, легкое сотрясение мозга, выговор от начальства и убитый таракан,— мрачно перечислила Сьюзан. — У меня даже технического аналитика нет.  
— Я иду к тебе, — вещал Форд. — Однажды у меня был сломан позвоночник, но когда над родной страной нависла угроза, я встал с инвалидного кресла и задал атомной мафии жару. Ты слышишь треск? Это гипс. Я уже иду к тебе! Только не выходи из кабинета.  
— Нэнси, — Сьюзан переключилась на другой канал. Она была уверена, Форд даже не слышал щелчка. — Нэнс.  
— Я вижу, вижу это печальное зрелище, — меланхолично произнесла Нэнси. — Он сумел встать со стула и вот уже отважно ковыляет на костылях до лифта. Вот это сила воли, прошел мимо Лесси. У нее сегодня декольте еще на один сантиметр ниже. Я сама засмотрелась, чуть кофе не пролила. Хочу себе такую грудь, — Нэнси цокнула языком.  
— Нэнс, — мрачно позвала Сьюзан.  
— Да-да, план "Перехват" в действии. Запуск через три, две, одну… И Форд застрял в лифте. Удачной работы!  
Сьюзан вздохнула и сфотографировала последнюю страницу.


End file.
